The invention relates to an information carrier for optically readable information built up from a carrier of polycarbonate resin and a metal layer provided thereon.
The invention relates in particular to information carriers on which digital information which can be read by means of a laser beam is provided. The information may be used for reproducing pictures and sound.
Nowadays, information carriers for pictures and/or sound are commercially available, the carrier being manufactured from a polycarbonate resin. In order to obtain readable information, a metal layer which can reflect the optical radiation used is provided on the carrier.
In order to obtain a lasting information carrier, a good bonding between the polycarbonate resin and the metal layer is of importance.
The invention provides an information carrier having an improved bonding between the carrier of polycarbonate resin and the metal layer provided thereon.